Revenge
by jimlover54
Summary: The trama of losing someone special can be deadly. So can you resist the urge to put the pain to an end? oneshot. JC


**Read and Review. This is my second oneshot. Maybe too angst for some. Rated for death.**

_**Revenge **_

An angry rain pounded against the unforgiving ground. The wind howled in pain as the trees bowed to suppress the mighty force. Menacing lightning darted across the grey sky and dark clouds hid away any sunlight from all living specimens. But none of this fazed the tall, lean brunette as he traveled down the asphalt path, his eyesight blurred as he moved closer to his destination. His body completely soaked in blood and water, his torn and battered clothing clutching his sore body. His wet hair thin and dull as it fell across his intense blue gaze. His once soft, young face was now dressed in bloody scars and a look of sheer determination that could frighten Satan, himself.

When the young man reached the old iron bridge, his mangled fists wrapped around the steel railing as he gazed down at the cold, rushing water below him. And for a moment he stared at the speeding water before turning his gaze to the heavens. The hard rain hammering against his aching face hardly compared to the pain in his heart.

"I will be with you soon," he whispered to the black sky. And with no response, he clamped his eyes shut as he began to shake uncontrollably. The suffering he had endured was taking its toll and he seized his head in his hands and screamed in unbearable pain as memories of the day's events flashed through him.

_Flashback_

"_Let go of her," the boy seethed_, _glaring down his opponent. In response, the dark figure laughed menacingly and tightened its grip on the unconscious girl's neck. _

"_Never," growled the monstrous_ _form as it pulled out a deadly knife, the metal flashing in the dim light. The boy stopped struggling against his restraints and stared in shock, his heartbeat quickening beyond belief. At the sight of the helpless boy, the cloaked figure laughed evilly in delight, "It's my turn to destroy your life," the figure wickedly addressed just before it swiped the sharp knife against the blond's neck and allowed her motionless body to fall to the cold floor._

"_No," cried the boy, struggling hard against the ropes firmly tied around his wrist and ankles as hot tears streamed down his bruised face and he stared painfully at the passive girl._

"_Yes," it corrected him, chuckling, its violet eyes shining vividly from under the hood, "Now you know how it feels to have your heart broken," the figure told him, its voice recognizably dark and sinister as it turned the bloody knife in its green fingers. Upon hearing this, the boy could no longer control himself as his mind clouded over in madness. _

"_You didn't just break my heart," the boy fumed through clenched teeth, "You crossed the line," he told the form, locking his icy blue gaze onto it, "And your gonna pay the price," the angered boy bristled, his enragement pulsing through his veins as he easily ripped off the ropes from his bleeding wrists and tearing off the ropes around his ankles in one swift motion. In shock, the cloaked figure dropped the knife and it skidded across the floor, stopping at the furious boy's feet. He slowly picked the knife up and stared at it for a moment before he turned his fierce glare onto the dark figure._

"_Go ahead, Jimmy," it cooly replied, spreading its arms out to either side of its body, its eyes narrowing into little slits and its lips curling into a cruel smile, exposing its white fangs. The boy's fury palpitated through his body with each heart beat, slowly overwhelming him. _

"_Gladly," he responded, smiling savagely as he raised the knife above his head and charged at the dark figure. But the form quickly stepped to the left, causing its attacker to slam into a concrete wall._

"_You never were very agile," it remarked as it turned to face the aching boy slumped against the wall, staring at the blood-covered girl lying peacefully on the floor a few feet away. The figure watched him for a second before it slowly lowered its hood, "She wasn't worth your time. She didn't have the same feelings for you that I did," April told him, smiling malevolently. Upon seeing the young Gorlock, rage overtook him._

"_You have no feelings," he snarled as he lunged at her, hurling the bloody knife into her thigh. She screamed in pain as he drew back to strike her, but before he could, she quickly slashed her piercing fingernails across the soft flesh of his face. As he stumbled backwards, she promptly took the advantage and kicked him in the gut, but causing her to fall to the floor in agony. Yet the adrenaline flowing through him allowed him to quickly recover and kick her unwaveringly in the face. She fell back, but ignoring the blinding pain she quickly sat up and holding her broken jaw, glared at the ruthless boy. He stood over her, breathing heavily, blood trickling down his face as he pulled a square device from his pocket._

"_A matter transporter," he clarified when he noticed her questioning gaze, "Say hello to deep space for me," he retorted as he pointed it at the Gorlock. She snarled at him just before a red beam shot from the small contraption, engulfing her in a bright light until she disappeared completely. When she vanished, he dropped the transporter and slowly pulled out his cell phone. Not bothering to move, he typed in a code of numbers and waited for someone to pick up._

"_Libby," he asked as tears poured down his bloody cheeks, "Can you come pick up Cindy?"_

_End Flashback _

He couldn't take it, he just ran out as fast as he could, not even looking back. And now, quivering in pain and torture on the old bridge, he envisioned her angelic face. It ached too much to live without her, he knew that the moment she fell to the floor.

It was all his fault, he shouldn't have urged her to go into the new haunted house at RetroLand with him, not when April had made contact with him and threatened him if he did not come to her home planet and visit. He shouldn't have asked her on a date at all and now she was gone because of him, because he was too afraid to her tell how he really felt about her or even make a move a long time ago. He knew it was all his fault as he slowly stood and grasping onto the wet railing for support, he took one last look around him. And through tearful sapphire eyes, he caught a glimpse of his hometown in the distance just as the rain faltered and a streak of sunlight escaped from behind the uncaring clouds.

He smiled at his misfortune, allowing salty tears to mix with rainwater and the blood gushing from his scrapes. He smiled at his fortune for having such a surprisingly great life, remembering all of his friends and family that he would forever watch over with his one and only. He smiled at his watery grave, knowing that he would be paralyzed the moment he hit the icy water and soon perish. He smiled as he pulled out a picture of him and her, and he smiled as he hopped over the rusty railing.

_

* * *

_**Whoa, tragedy to the fullest! I told you I would write something else. This is my first angst, but I have an angst/tragedy/romance fanfic in process. Although an angst was requested, I'm not sure how this idea came to me or how good it is. I guess I will just leave that up to you. **

**Some will love it, others will hate it, but whatever, I was pleased with the results. Yet, I think I will just stick to my romance/drama fanfics. Unless someone else wants another, I take requests. I love writing, it really helps me release stress and other harbored emotions. Next longer fanfic soon. Please post your thoughts. Thanks.**

**JIMLOVER54**


End file.
